hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1305 - 14 Chefs Compete
The fifth episode of Season 13 of Hell’s Kitchen aired on Fox, on October 1, 2014. On that episode, Ramsay tested the chefs' protein knowledge, a Family Night dinner service occurred, and a delusional chef was sent home. Intro On their way back to the dorms, Frank declared that he was fucking back and here to stay, while admitting that being nominated was stressful, which Aaron related to. Team challenge The next day, the chefs got a wake-up call at 5:53 AM by a chainsaw user carving an ice block into the Hell’s Kitchen initials, though La Tasha thought that it was JR coming back for revenge. When they came downstairs, they saw a table of proteins behind Ramsay, half of which Ashley did not know people were eating. After showing the ice sculpture that the chainsaw user made, Ramsay explained that one of the biggest tools a chef must have was the palate. For the Protein Identification Challenge, both teams would have to identify five proteins from the dishes in front of them, and Santos was excited as he thought his palate was one of the best. Ramsay explained that each team would have three pairs, and one lone chef, which would pick one dome, taste the dish, select what they think would be the correct protein, and he would tell them if they got it right or wrong. The team that would correctly identify all five proteins the fastest would win the challenge, and because the red team won the previous service, they had the option of either going first or second. Sade announced the red team would go first, so the blue team was dismissed. After a quick discussion, the women announced that the pair of Katie and Roe would go first, with Roe knowing that they would have to go twice, and the clock began. Roe and Katie opened their first dome, which was a turkey parmesan, and tasted the dish. They immediately chose chicken as their first guess, but it was incorrect, and so was their veal guess. Then, Roe accidentally dropped the veal to the ground, and an annoyed Sade told her to get it together. With one minute gone, Roe and Katie tried pork, but it was incorrect, and Katie complained that the hardest part was the other flavors masking the protein. On their fourth attempt, they chose turkey, and it was correct. The next pair was La Tasha and Jennifer, who picked the calamari chowder. Their first guess was scallops, but it was incorrect, along with their mussel guess. However, they managed to get calamari on their third attempt. Sade went next and landed on the elk lasagna. While she got antelope wrong, she got the elk on her second attempt. The next pair was Kalen and Ashley, who landed on alligator chilli. They incorrectly guessed chicken on their first attempt, followed by pork, but got alligator on their third attempt, following La Tasha's suggestion. Katie and Roe got the final dish, which was duck potstickers, but got pork, rabbit, lamb, pork again, goat, cod incorrect, much to Jennifer’s annoyance as both of them were supposed to be the strongest chefs on the red team. After seven incorrect attempts, they finally got duck on their eighth attempt, and the women finished the challenge with a time of 7:41, though they were not happy by their performance, and La Tasha hoped that the men would struggle like they did. After the men came back downstairs, Santos felt confident about the time of 7:41, and asked if the women were fondling their proteins. Then, Ramsay announced that the clock would tick down, and if it would reach zero, they would lose the challenge. Steve announced that Fernando and Santos would be competing first, and the clock began. Fernando and Santos got the turkey parmesan, and grabbed veal and chicken, but were incorrect. On their third attempt, Fernando felt that the dry taste was turkey, but they struggled to find it on the table. Fortunately, they found it and got it correct. The next pair was Steve and Sterling, who chose the calamari chowder, and chose scallops and clams on their first two attempts. After incorrectly guessing alligator and cod, the women began to feel more confident. After five failed attempts, Steve and Sterling got squid on their sixth attempt. Bryant and Frank chose the elk lasagna, and Frank wanted to win for redemption. On a whim, Frank grabbed the elk, and despite the men’s concern, it was the correct protein. Aaron chose the alligator chilli, but struggled to taste the protein due to the numerous spices in it. Despite Sterling telling Aaron that it was alligator as he was from the dirty south, Aaron ignored him and chose buffalo and chicken, but both were incorrect. On his third attempt, Aaron listened to Sterling, and got the alligator correct. With two and a half minutes remaining, Fernando and Santos only had the duck potstickers left to taste. However, they got rabbit wrong twice, as well as quail and squab, and La Tasha was hoping to make it. With one minute left, and Fernando and Santos not knowing what to do, the red team was hoping the timer would go down to zero. After getting veal and pork wrong, they managed to get the duck on their seventh attempt, and the blue team won the challenge with only 34 seconds to spare. Reward The blue team was rewarded with a trip to the Annenberg Beach House in Santa Monica, and Sterling was excited that a person from the ghetto was going to the beach house. After riding to the beach house in convertibles, they met US Olympian Genai Kerr, who introduced them to two other Olympians, before announcing that they would be playing water polo. Punishment Ramsay told the red team the next service was Family Night, and that their punishment was taking deliveries of pizza ingredients, and hand grating the cheese, though Ashley argued that it did not matter if the cheese was grated as it would melt, and called Ramsay mean for it. During the punishment, some of the women were getting tired by the heavy lifting, and Ashley said that she should stop smoking. Later, Sous Chef Andi gave the women instructions on how to properly prep the pizza ingredients, though Jennifer complained that it was a lot of tedious shit to do. For lunch, Sous Chef Andi gave the women a protein shake that contained scallops, hard boiled eggs, anchovies, and boiled chicken, much to Sade’s dismay. While Katie called it disgusting, Kalen chugged her drink down. As the women described the texture of their shakes, Jennifer threw up, but Sade reminded her that she fucked up like everybody else, and ordered her to drink her shake. However, Jennifer threatened to punch Sade in the face, and while Kalen called her out, Jennifer refused to be talked to by Sade. While Sade admitted that she was a sassy person, she said that Jennifer should accept it. Before service The blue team came back from their reward, and after changing, began prepping for Family Night. Back in the dorms, Sade told Jennifer that they were a team and to not disrespect her, and while Jennifer refused to apologize, she reluctantly agreed to respect her, at least. However, Sade said that Jennifer needed to calm down and work it out civilly. Meanwhile, Sterling told the men that he wanted their good feeling to continue through service. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay hoped that the men’s good start would carry over to service. Then, Ramsay reminded them that it was Family Night, and wanted every family to leave happy, while refusing to disappoint a single child. After, Ramsay asked Marino to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service In addition to the classic menu, Family Night featured a kids menu, along with a pizza station managed by Santos and Fernando for the blue team, and Ashley and Jennifer for the red team. Mary Murphy, Ramsay’s mother Helen Cosgrove, Jeff Jefferies, and Asia Monet Ray were in attendance. Despite promising to make the appetizer station her bitch, Kalen’s spaghetti was cooked to fuck, she chewed out La Tasha for saying she was looking good, and the mistake forced the women to start over as Kalen blamed Katie for screwing her. In the blue kitchen, as Sterling and Aaron were getting their appetizers ready, Santos allowed a kid to pour some cheese on her pizza, which slowed the kitchen down. Ramsay ordered Sterling to tell Santos and Fernando to hurry up, which he did gently. After getting urged to drive the appetizers, Sterling got vocal with Aaron, but the latter said he needed three minutes as he did not have his scallops on, much to Ramsay and Steve’s dismay. Fortunately, after a quick lesson from Ramsay, Aaron managed to get his scallops in time, and appetizers were leaving the blue kitchen. In the red kitchen, Kalen was working on her refire, but did not appreciate Sade trying to communicate with her, as she felt she was doing well. After Ramsay urged Kalen to move, La Tasha decided to help her as it was becoming clear Kalen was getting overwhelmed. Because of La Tasha, the women were able to push out their first appetizers. In the blue kitchen, the men were working on their last order of appetizers, but Aaron sent raw scallops, and failed to give a straight answer to Ramsay. Despite that, Aaron’s refire was accepted, and the men were ready to begin entrées. In the red kitchen, Kalen and Sade were finally in synchronization with each other, but Kalen quickly became inconsistent with her timings, which confused Sade. Despite that, they got their appetizers accepted, and the women began working on entrées. In the blue kitchen, the men were pushing out entrées, and Ramsay told Bryant that his steak was beautifully cooked, with the latter being happy that things were moving well as they were only one ticket away from finishing. In the red kitchen, Roe almost sent the wrong garnishes until Sade stopped her, and Ramsay informed the women that they had five tickets left, compared to the men’s one, and accused them of being lackadaisical, which La Tasha responded that she was determined to never be called that again as soon as she would find out what it meant. Then, Ramsay asked Roe for the fries, but she did not answer until he asked her three more times. Despite that, the women were able to get their last few tables out, and the customers left happy. Post-mortem When both teams were lined up, Ramsay said that service was a lot harder than he expected, and accused Roe of being asleep as he reminded her that the garnishes had to go to the pass before the proteins, and Kalen of being stuck in first gear, despite her claiming to have had a good performance. Then, Ramsay told the men that they were very inconsistent for the fifth service, and reminded Aaron how he sent raw scallops despite showing him how to cook them. Despite that, the blue team won, and Ramsay asked the red team to nominate two people for elimination based on everything they done so far. During deliberation, La Tasha reminded how the appetizer station slowed the team down from the start, and considered Kalen and Katie. However, Kalen was pissed, and after saying she would nominate Roe for her poor performance on garnish, claimed to have had a good service, despite Jennifer saying otherwise. Elimination Before asking for the nominees, Ramsay reminded the women how far behind they were compared to the men, and added that their opening night was looking more like a fluke than ever. La Tasha announced that Katie was the first nominee for elimination, and Kalen was the second due to their poor performances on appetizers. However, Ramsay reminded La Tasha that he asked for nominees based on overall performance, and asked Katie for the two nominees. However, Katie announced that the nominees La Tasha said were correct, which shocked Ramsay, and he called her and Kalen down. During their pleas, Katie said that she owned her mistakes, but Ramsay was concerned that she called herself the weakest chef on the red team, while adding that nobody who wanted to be a head chef would nominate themselves. Then, Kalen claimed to have had only two poor services so far, and that she did better than some of her teammates. After Ramsay noticed how difficult that was, Ramsay asked the remaining women who they felt was the weakest chef on their team, and they all answered Kalen. In the end, Ramsay eliminated Kalen for her string of poor performances, being delusional, and the fact that the red team gave up on her. During Kalen’s exit interview, she still believed that she did well, and warned the red team that karma would be coming for them. Ramsay's comment: "In Kalen's mind, her performance was flawless and every dish she cooked was perfect. Unfortunately for her, I live in reality. Dream on, Kalen." Category:Episodes Category:Season 13